


Party time

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You re meet Richard at a party and you become friends and then he confesses his love and asks you to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This is fiction. This is a fictional characterisation of Richard Speight Jr not the real one. this one was for Ashley_Winchester_77

Party time

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Richard/Reader

 

Rated: Mature

 

This is fiction. And even though the actor is mentioned this is purely fiction. This is a character of Richard Speight Jr. Again pure fiction. Also mentioned is Robert Englund again pure fiction. This fictional Rich is not married or he is divorced like in Kings of Con. Out of respect.

 

You are at a party having a wonderful time. You had just got your book published and were drinking quite a few drinks nothing too crazy. You feel good and light headed you sit down. You have just also started writing scripts. You wrote one for a new take on Nightmare on Elm st. 

You got to meet Robert Englund and Wes Craven. Both heroes of yours. Your idea was that the franchise would go back to its roots. Robert would do the voice and intro and they would go back to where it all started. When he was young. And how he ended up so very evil. 

Everyone was excited about the idea you presented. Robert threw this party for you. He told you he was inviting a few friends of his. 

 

You had alot of celebrity crushes your main one was Richard Speight Jr. You had gone to a SuperNatural convention and met him. He was very nice and you got alot of photos. That was before you were published. You tweeted him every once and awhile. He tweeted you back most times. The man was busy with the new show and all his projects. 

 

You sat down wondering if Robert was joking when he said he had called Richard. And Rich had said he might come over. You had in all fairness changed since you met Rich six months ago. Your publicist had given you a make over. You hardly recognized yourself. 

 

Here you were at some fancy Hollywood party. You felt a bit out of place. That was when you seen him walk in. He had on a Ramones T-shirt and some tight jeans. His beard just the length you like it. Heck no matter what length he rocked that beard. 

You just sat there watching him talk to people as you drank. Never in a million years did you guess he would make his way to you. And never in a million years did you think he would recognize you but he did. 

 

"Y/N is that you? Wow you look amazing. " He said coming up to you kissing you on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" 

You smile and say "This party is to celebrate my writing a bestseller and starting to write screenplays." 

"This party is for Your/penname ." Rich says

"I am that person." You say 

He gives you this astonished face and says "I did not know that was you. Wow I am here to meet you and see if you would help me with a script. And here I know you." 

He sits down and you two talk and laugh the whole night. He gives you his number. He makes it clear to you he wants to sit down and write with you. 

********************************

The next month goes by very fast. Rich touches base with you a few times but you are both busy. You have read he is going through a divorce and is taking it really hard. 

 

You have got talked into moving to LA. You compromise and move to the outskirts of LA. Your house is a quaint cabin in the woods with a pond in back ok a small lake. You love it. Hardly any neighbors and it was not that expensive. 

 

You got a call that day from Rich. 

"Hello" You say as you pick up the phone. 

"Hey I want to write with you today can you find the time. I know we have been playing phone and Twitter tag. Why not give me your address and I will come over with some wine and pizza. " Rich says. 

"Sure why not" You say and you give him your address. 

 

A few hours later he arrives. He looks awesome as always. He has a pizza in his hand and wine and beer in his other. You let him in. You have your favorite tank top on because it has been hot and a modest pair of shorts. 

 

"Wow lady you have gotten hot" Rich says as you close the door and he look down your top. 

"Perv" You say. You two have talked on the phone on and off the whole month and got into a laid back relationship. You figure there is no way in a million years he would really like you like that. 

 

You get out the wine glasses as he take a beer and drinks it. You lead him to your computer. He had already sent you his script he wanted ideas for. You had given him a couple and he liked them. So he asked you to write a few pages. 

You read as you ate your pizza and drank your wine. 

"You Y/N these are really good and I am not just saying that because you have a huge chest" Rich said as he looked down at your cleavage. You blushed. Maybe you should have wore another top. 

You laugh and he raises his eyebrows. You two banter back and forth as you write and get alot done by the time he leaves. He gives you a hug. 

 

Your friendship grows over the next six months. The script is almost done. Rich visits your house at least 3 times a week. He has always teased you and flirted with you. Since his divorce was final it has gotten downright more intense.

 

**************************************

You got a call around 11pm from Rob saying he was dropping off Rich to you. You could hear Rich in the background. You laughed and shook your head. 

"Go ahead and bring him over. I will feed him some coffee and let him sleep it off on my couch." You said. 

You kept writing until you heard Rob honk as he dropped Rich off. You opened the door to a drunk and smiling Rich. 

"Hi" He said as you ushered him in. 

"Hi" You say back. 

He grabs a hold of you and hugs you and whispers "I am a free man" 

Then you steer him towards the couch and give him coffee. You have brought a pillow. You have your laptop out and were writing while waiting for him and watching scary movies. 

You sit on the one end he plops down right beside you and is looking over your shoulder. 

"Why do you always wear low cut top when we are alone? Are you trying to make me attack you?" Rich asks. 

You laugh then he takes his hand and makes you look at him. His hand under your chin and his lips touch your. You feel like you exploded or died and went to heaven. His tongue pushes in your mouth. When you break apart you just do that long enough to put your laptop down. He grabs you and puts you on his lap. 

You are tasting his beer breath and it just turns you on more. He grabs ahold of your shoulders and makes you get closer. He then kisses down the side of your neck. You feel like you are floating or you are dreaming. As he lays hot kisses down your collarbone and then his fingers rub your very hard nipples. You moan as he slides down your top and licks them. Taking them into his mouth. His beard tickling you as you moan your pleasure. 

He then lifts you top over your head. He pulls you to him. He then starts kissing you again and stands up and carries you to your room. You wrap your legs around him and he then gets you to the edge of your bed. Then he pulls your boxers down. 

He whispers in your ear "God woman you know how long I have wanted to do this to you." He says Then he lays you on the bed and licks up your thighs. He spreads your legs and then buries his face in you. The sensation of his beard and his tongue inside you is too much. You explode and he keeps his assault up on you. Until you almost faint. He then comes up and pushes inside you. He is pretty big. 

He then puts your legs on his shoulders and pushes deeper in you as you both push back and forth. 

You hear him moan you know he is almost there so you push him off and put your mouth on him and suck him until he comes. You drink him down. He comes so hard he has tears coming down.

"Why did you do that I wanted to be in you when I did that" He said but kissed your forehead. 

"You didn't like it?" You ask

"Ummm all I can say it was wonderful no woman has ever did that for me." Rich says.

You two go at it all night. In the morning you get up to breakfast in bed. 

He looks at you and kneels down. 

"I know this is fast but I wanted to be past what happened to me before I started this." He says pulling out a box. "I want you to marry me in Vegas and it will be at least a year from now ok?" \

 

You throw your arms around him and kiss those sexy lips of his. Your cry "Yes oh yes I will marry you Rich" 

He smiles happily and you two live happily ever after !!!! 

THE End


End file.
